Talk:Nabooru
are we sure she was going to give the trasures back to their owners? i presumed she was just going to keep all of it to her self (and maybe some for link because of his help) Oni Dark Link >_> This is the same as Nabooru herself!--Shade Link (talk) 16:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :can this be changed to Nabooru(character)?'--C2' 17:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Or we can merge this with Nabooru wait, never mind.....--Shade Link (talk) 19:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :well, Nabooru (character) would make more sense, and Nabooru (sage) who is a sage, is rather redundant.'--C2' 01:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me. We'll have to change all the links and redirects though.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) :well, okay then.'--C2' 02:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::o and i think we need an admin to change a page name.'--C2' 02:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) If you want, I can tell Joe or Triforce since I have a question about which dates we use for infoboxes, namely the first appearances, so I'll be leaving a messge to one of them.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) :well, if its convient. and im not gonna tell you the answer, b/c then it would spoil your excuse to ask them :P'''--C2' 02:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC)P.S. im not gonna let you wriggle out of this so easily Ok, I guess I'll ask Joe for a change.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) :Hate to butt in, but I think it should stay this way. I know character is a better descriptor than sage, but if this is moved, all of the other sage pages (save for Princess Ruto) will need to be changed as well. The characters in question are most prominently featured as sages anyways, so I think it should be left as is. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::eh. i just now that if people type in Nabooru they dont want to have to add (sage). if it can directly re-direct to this page, with a disambig at the top for the town, it would be all good.'--C2' 02:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) why not just change the other two also? Oni Link 10:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :sure, if you rly want, too.'--C2' 14:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Idea Time Paradox If she was captured in the past and rescued in the future, does that mean she's still a captive when Link goes back in time at the end of the game.Tzion (talk) 04:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) no she captured after link gets the guntlets for treason if he never gets them she not gonna be captured-- [[User talk:Majora's Warth's Reincarnation|'Reinca']] 21:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless, Nintendo obviously aren't the masters of the theorem of time travel. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 14:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Abridged Series... That should not be there. It's a completely unauthorized fan-made thing. You might as well go find all the Dark-LinkXLink Yaoi on the internet and put that there. Removing it now. Anyone who has a serious problem with it can post why here. Till Hell Freezes Over 18:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :We use to cover the entire thing on the wiki as a default but had a vote to decide not to which resulted in removing all the fanon sections on pages. That was just one of the ones left over that we missed. If you say any fanon sections on canon pages you can just remove them without going to the talk page in future. Oni Link 19:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Promise First off, I would like to apologize for almost starting an edit war over Nabooru's promise while I was signed out. Second of all, I believe that there should at least be a theory for it on her page so people have an idea of what it might have been. Hero of Space 2 (talk) 20:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :But there's no clue on what it might've been. It could be implied within the game, but there is no solid evidence that it could be either of the things mentioned in the edit. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::You have a point, Peacemaker. But that's why we have the theory warning in the first place, isn't it? Hero of Space 2 (talk) 21:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Theories should be a least somewhat supported. I'm just one person. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: I guess you're right. Sorry for any problems I might have caused. Hero of Space 2 (talk) 21:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC)